


Stars Must Hate Us in a Loving Way

by Jumpy_and_clunky



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 1900s AU, M/M, Modern AU, Orphan AU, family au, kind of modern, leorio is a doctor, orphange au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpy_and_clunky/pseuds/Jumpy_and_clunky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Leorio is a doctor who was assigned to help any sick children at the orphanage.  He grows a strong bond with one of the kids there and Leorio and his husband Kurapika debate on adopting the kid or not. After adoption, the orphan boy, Gon, lives happily with his two adopted dads. </p><p>~On the other side of the world, Killua is a little boy who lived in an abusive home once upon a time. His older brother, Illumi took custody over him and the two brothers lived together in an apartment with Illumi's crazy fiance, Hisoka. Illumi is an overprotective brother of Killua's and Hisoka, who Killua finds is terrifying. Killua decides to go on a walk with Hisoka, and they end up being lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Little Sick Boy Today

**Author's Note:**

> I relooked at my schedule and so I had to change the updating schedule.  
> Updating dates:  
> July 20  
> July 22  
> July 24  
> July 26  
> July 28
> 
> (I will update the schedule once a week)

“Um… doctor? I don’t think I’m feeling very well today,” spoke a little boy to the tall and muscular doctor. “How about you have some rest in bed and I will get you some medicine. Sound good?” kindly asked the doctor. The little boy nodded and dragged himself to his bed feeling the urge to throw up. 

The doctor grabbed his suitcase full of rare and common medicines from every corner of the earth. He followed the little boy with jet black hair to his bed. The little boy dropped himself onto the bed like a zombie being shot in the head from a bullet. He sat up and watched as the doctor approached him holding his suitcase in one hand and the other shoved in the pocket of his lab coat. 

The doctor opened up his suitcase that was also filled with tools for checkups. He reached his hand over the little boy’s forehead and pressed his hand against it. 

“Hmp… you don’t seem to have a fever,” stated the doctor.

“That’s because I feel the need to puke,” replied the little boy. The doctor nodded, “You have an upset stomach. If you give me a sec than I will find you the right medicine.”

The little boy nodded as the doctor searched through his unorganized set of medicine. “So, I didn’t catch your name,” asked the doctor.

“Gon.”

“Interesting name you got there!”

“Well, what’s your name than doctor?”

“Leorio.” 

Leorio finally found the right medicine to help Gon from feeling the deathly urge to throw up all of his organs. 

“Here Gon, take this. It should make you feel a little better,” spoke Leorio as he poured some liquid into a small cup and gave it to Gon to sip from. Gon slowly sipped the cup and layed back down on his bed. 

“Now you should get some rest before you do anything crazy,” ordered Leorio. Gon nodded.

Leorio closed his suitcase and grabbed the handle and stood up to leave the room until- “Leorio-san! Can you please stay here with me?I don’t like being alone,” begged Gon feeling a little bit of fear creep into his mind. 

Leorio sighed, “Sure, I’ll stay for a bit.”

Leorio turned back around and sat down in the chair next to Gon’s bed. 

“Leorio-san? What made you want to become a doctor?”

Leorio’s eyes shot open with memories of his old pal, and he put up a smile. “First, you can just call me Leorio. Second, I became a doctor to cure the non wealthy with no charge.”

Gon’s eyes opened with interest and wonder, like a doll’s eyes. 

“Now I get to ask a question, do you remember where you came from?”asked Leorio, suddenly regretting to ask. 

“I don’t, I just know that my dad left me here when I was young. At least that’s what I was told,” replied Gon.

For hours Leorio and Gon talked while Leorio gave Gon advice about women and health. Gon took all of Leorio’s advice to heart as if it meant the world to him. 

 

~~~

 

“Kurapika, I’m home finally!” shouted Leorio to his husband when he shut the door behind him that lead inside the house. 

“I’m in the living room!” shouted back his husband. 

Leorio walked into his mini office and dropped his suitcase on his desk. He walked out after taking off his lab coat and walked into the living room where his husband was.

Kurapika was reading another one of his long and boring books he picked up from the library. He kept his eyes glued to the page as his eyes scrolled through one page at a time.

“Hey Leorio, how was work,” asked Kurapika still gluing his eyes on the page, since he is a great multitasker. 

“Lately I've been assigned to work at this orphanage. And today there was this kid about five years old and he felt sick so I gave him medicine. And we just talked like we were pals or something,” shared Leorio as he sat down on the couch next to Kurapika putting his arm around him. 

“Why are you against that or something?”

“No, its just kids have never talked to me like I'm an older brother or something, just as someone above their level.” As Leorio spoke Kurapika put his book down and looked Leorio straight in the eye with wonder. 

Then Kurapika smirked, “that's nice to get kids to like you. It's not like you could get teens to like you without talking like an idiot.”

“Hey! It's not like you're not one to talk with strangers!” 

Kurapika shrugged off, he loves teasing Leorio sometimes. And once in a blue moon, Leorio gets overheated. 

“By the way, Senritsu stopped by today to say hi while you were gone,” stated Kurapika. 

“Damn, she always comes when I’m not around. Next time you see her could you tell her I said hi?” responded Leorio.

“Sure,” shrugged the blonde. 

“Well, I’m off to take a shower,” stated Leorio well getting up off the couch. 

"K," said Kurapika and continued his book.

 

~~~

 

Leorio has been working at the orphanage for two full weeks. Still his and Gon’s bond are growing strongly while Kurapika secretly wants to meet this _Gon kid_  Leorio keeps talking about.

The next day Leorio was a bit excited to go back to the orphanage for work. While he was there he took care of a few children who got a really bad cold, or even a fever. 

 

“Leorio-san-I mean… Leorio?” spoke Gon.

“Yes Gon?” replied Leorio.

“Can you teach me to be a doctor, just like you?”   
Leorio chuckled, “Sure! Why not?”

“Cool! I want to help other kids feel better too!”

Leorio handed little Gon a book of medicine and cures. Gon opened the book and felt a little confused.

“What’s the matter Gon?” asked Leorio questioning why Gon is a little confused.

“I don’t know how to read,” spoke Gon as Leorio was shocked by a bolt of lightning. 

“I guess I have to teach you how to read first,” stated Leorio and Gon smiled excited to learn something new. 

  
  


~~~

  
  


“He didn’t know how to read, so I had to teach him. I can’t believe the orphanage isn’t even giving these kids an education!” shared Leorio with his husband at the kitchen table. 

“Leorio, I think I want to meet this kid. He sounds very fascinating for his age, even if he can’t read quite well yet,” spoke Kurapika while sitting next to Leorio eating his dinner, since Leorio was able to come home early today, they could eat dinner together. 

Leorio stuffed a meatball into his mouth and swallowed. “Why not you come to work with me tomorrow? I’m sure they won’t mind.”

“Leorio, are you sure they will allow that?”

“Yes, of course. I doubt you have any plans tomorrow.” 

  
  
  
  



	2. Little Mature Killua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua's point of view

Memories flashed in the mind of the little boy like a race car crashing through walls and windows. 

_Mom...dad...why?_ thought Killua as his mind urged to scream out the misery of old days. 

“Killu,” shouted a voice.

“Killu, wake up,” the voice shouted again.

“Killu!” it shouted again. 

The young boy’s eyes opened feeling stained cheeks and eyes as wet as a swamp. 

“Killua, you must have been having a nightmare. You were sobbing loudly in your sleep,” told the voice of Illumi, the little boy’s older brother. 

“S-sorry,” stuttered Killua. He doesn't ever remember waking up crying or crying himself to sleep. He can't even remember the events in his dream. 

Illumi held his younger brother into a large bear hug calming him down. Killua would hate to admit how much better he felt. 

Illumi let go of his embrace and looked Killua in the eye while standing up.

“Now Killu, get some sleep without sobbing,” commanded Illumi, then he left the room back to his own. 

 

~~~

 

Killua woke up from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes and the sun gleamed on his window lighting the room without the lights on. 

He got out of his bed and walked into the kitchen. 

He fished through the fridge and grabbed a can of soda. He looked at the clock on the never-used oven which read (11:35). He wasn't at all surprised.

_Illumi and Hisoka are probabaly at work by now_ , thought the little silver haired boy. 

He devoured the can of soda and threw it into.the recycling. 

He walked into the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. 

_ Still got me and myself. No one else here. So bored wow. What if I could fly? Wow that would be weird. Oh right! Get ready for the day! _

Killua quickly washed his face and sighed. 

_ Dang, it just has to be Sunday. The most boring day of the week. _

Killua walked back to his bedroom and grabbed a book. He fell straight onto his back and opened his book and started to read. 

As young as he maybe, he still is a pretty intelligent young boy. He is still only six years old but he can still read and think like he’s twelve.

  
  


~~~

  
  


It was about 2:30 p.m. Killua was laying down on his bed and with scattered drawings with Xs all over.

_ Why can't I draw? Useless. Piece. Of Crap. _

Killua could hear the click of the front door.

He didn't know who it may be, considering Hisoka didn't come home until 5:30ish p.m. and Illumi comes home at 3 p.m. 

Did Illumi come home early? 

_No way_ thought Killua, _He gets out of work at 2:30 and it's a half hour ride back_.  

KIllua hopes it's not some kind of murderer. 

Killua grabbed a random stick found on his messy floor to use as a weapon. He slowly peaked his head through his door and saw it was Hisoka.

The young boy was shocked it was Hisoka, he doesn't come home until 5:30 time area when it’s 2:37.

Killua slowly creeped out of his bedroom door and watched as hisoka made himself a cup of coffee. 

“What are you doing standing there like a fool Killua, hmp? ~♣?” called out Hisoka with a dirty smirk on his face. 

“Why are you home so early?” asked little Killua.

Hisoka chuckled, “I got fired! ~◆”

Killua tilted his head thinking that Hisoka either burned down the building or HIsoka got burned himself and survived because he is magic?

“In other words, I lost my job. ~♠

”Ohhhhh!” 

Killua thinks that life just made three times more sense. 

“But what is Illumi gonna say about it? Won’t he be mad at you?” asked Killua with worried doll eyes. 

“I’ll tell him the truth and that I will do everything to find another job! ~♣” replied Hisoka with the smirk again that Killua never understood.

The younger boy sat in a chair on the kitchen as Hisoka finished making his coffee. 

“How did you get fired?” asked the young boy. 

“While we were practicing for a performance, someone had to get sent to the hospital because of me. It wasn’t the first time, so my boss fired me on the spot, ~♠” replied Hisoka. 

“Oh…” Killua always found Hisoka terrifying.

_  Why did Illumi ever fall for this clown? _

The front door opened with Illumi at the door then closed it behind him. 

“Hello dear, ~♥” greeted Hisoka, smiling at Illumi.

Illumi looked at Hisoka, “why are you home so early?” 

“I got fired! But no worries darling, I will spend the entire day tomorrow looking for a new job- ~♥”

“That’s great. You could stay home and take care of Killu while I work,” interrupted the one with long slick black hair. 

“What? I-I can take care of myself! I’m old enough!” shouted Killua 

“Killu, your six. You shouldn’t be home alone until your atleast fourteen.” stated Illumi. 

The silver haired boy sighed. The clown smirked. Killua was now mortified at the fact that Hisoka had to take care of him while his older brother worked. 

  
  


~~~

  
  


For the past two weeks, it’s been the same cycle for a while. Illumi went to work and Hisoka stayed home with Killua. 

He hates to admit he enjoys having company while Illumi works, but Hisoka still terrifies him on some level. 

 

“Killua, wanna see a magic trick? ~♦” asked Hisoka with a mischievous grin planted on his face.

“Ah...sure- I- I mean yes,” agreed the little boy with a fear of saying no. 

Hisoka licked his lips and closed his eyes. He held out a deck of cards, “pick one and keep it in your pocket.”

Killua’s eyes scrolled through the deck of cards in front of him. He picked the card in the middle of the deck and looked at it. 

It was an ace of hearts. The red was printed brightly onto the card with a giant red heart in the middle with one A on either side.

Killua quickly shoved the card into his pocket.

Hisoka brought his deck of cards together and flicked the wrist that held the cards and the cards vanished. He flicked his other wrist and Killua’s card appeared into his hand. He opened his eyes to see Killua’s amazed face. 

“Wow! That was so cool!” excitedly commented Killua with wide eyes. 

“Check your pocket, ~♣” commanded Hisoka. Killua reached his hand into his pocket.

It was empty.

“Hisoka! How did you do that?!” The little boy’s excitement maxed times ten. 

“A magician never tells a secret, ~♦” smirked Hisoka. 

The front door of the apartment clicked open. 

  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Claim of the Boy

Leorio and Kurapika had arrived at the orphanage within the next day meeting little Gon waiting near the door. Boy, how excited he was to see Leorio! 

  
  


“Gon, this here is my husband, Kurapika,” spoke Leorio introducing Gon is to his husband. 

“Hi Kurapika!” cheered Gon. Young children like himself love the feeling of meeting new people. 

“Hey. Um... Gon? I heard a lot about you by Leorio here,” awkwardly shared Kurapika.

Leorio chuckled. 

“Leorio told me you are learning how to read. Am I right?” questioned Kurapika trying to start a conversation with Gon.

“Sadly. Mito tells me I should know how to read by now, since I’m five. But Leorio started teaching me yesterday!”

“How about I teach you? Leorio doesn’t always-”

“That’s enough Kurapika! I’m gonna just see how other children are feeling while you two get to know each other,” interrupted Leorio with a faint blush feeling sweat drip his forehead as he walked off. 

Gon and Kurapika both bursted out laughing.

‘Gon has been growing to my expectations,’ thought Kurapika.

“Gon, what has Leorio taught you?”

“Just the sounds of the alpabet,” replied Gon

“Al-pha-bet,” corrected Kurapika. 

“Alphabet.”

The blonde got an idea of what to show Gon. Boy! Would he laugh so hard he’d cry. 

The older man reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. He opened up a picture and showed Gon. 

The little boy laughed as loud as the roar of a lion. “When did you take that?” asked the little boy still roaring of laughter. 

“Just when Leorio and I, the week after we got engaged.”

The picture showed Kurapika and Leorio in lacey white wedding dresses. The two both had veils showering over their heads. Leorio’s expression looked like he was recently attacked by a stray cat and feels sorrow of the cat’s rejection. Kurapika’s face was flustered red like watermelon flavored jello. 

“But the dressis don’t look bad on you two,” complemented little Gon.

“Dress-ez. Dresses,” again corrected Kurapika.

The older boy knew there was no faith to be put into Leorio’s horrible teaching skills. 

“Kurapika, can you teach me to read instead?” 

“Oh, of course!” smiled the blonde, thinking Gon would never ask.   

 

~~~

 

“Kurapika, my shift is over. We should head back now,” told Leorio. 

Kurapika was sitting next to Gon with a ginormous grammar book teaching the little boy to read proper english. 

“Alright then. Goodbye Gon,” said Kurapika standing up.

“Leorio, Kurapika. Are you gonna come back tomorrow?” asked Gon wishing the couple could stay just for one more hour. 

“Of course, at least Leorio definitely,” replied Kurapika as he stood next to his Husband.

Gon jolted forward and gave Kurapika and Leorio the biggest of hugs. 

The couple hugged him back with hugs bigger than Gon’s. 

 

~~~

 

The morning sun gleamed through the windows in the couple's bedroom. The younger man sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked around the room,  _ ‘something’s missing.’ _ The blonde looked next to him and saw Leorio sound asleep,  _ ‘he sleeps like a newborn.’ _

_ Newborn _

The word sounded different to him than usual.  _ ‘Newborn,’ _ he thought again, the word swirled in his mind like a carousel. 

Kurapika walked into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee.

_ ‘Gon is still an innocent child. _

_ Innocent. Innocent like… a newborn, _

_ Urg! Why is am I thinking like this?’ _

Kurapika thought his entire idea was pointless and began to drink his coffee. 

“Kurapika, you don’t look okay,” spoke a voice behind him. 

“Leorio, hi,” quietly mumbled Kurapika knowing Leorio heard him loud and clear. 

“Come on babe tell me what’s wrong,” begged Leorio sitting himself next to Kurapika, his tone was no different from a kid begging their parent to buy them candy. 

_ ‘Babe’ _ , Kurapika hated that nickname, but learned to stop caring. 

“I’ve known Gon for about a day, and you’ve known him for about two weeks. Do you strongly believe he’s a good kid? Or am I just worrying to much?” asked Kurapika looking down at his reflection in his coffee. 

“Oh! So it’s Gon. Yeah he’s an amazing kid. And he really loves you,” spoke Leorio with a smile on his face. 

“H-he does? I thought he would love you more. He told me he looks up to you, replied Kurapika feeling faith.

“I guess he loves both of us! And we love him now don’t we? Most parents who are adopting don’t get as much bonding before adoption. Unless they’re relatives but still. We can an advantage!” 

Kurapika looked up at Leorio with wide kitty cat eyes, “Leorio? Are you implying that-”

“Implying? I thought that’s what the whole conversation was about!”

Kurapika sat in silence with a face of surprise. 

_ ‘Maybe it’s not such a bad idea, to adopt him,’ _ thought Kurapika. 

Kurapika got out of his seat and put his empty coffee cup in the sink to wash a little later. 

“Would today be a good day?” ask Kurapika feeling a sense of pride.

Leorio nodded with a smile and agreement. 

 

~~~

 

The couple arrived at the orphanage. Once they walked inside the building, “Leorio, you don’t have a shift here today. And you brought your wife with you again,” spoke the lady who owns the orphanage. 

Leorio cleared his throat. 

“First of all, This is my husband not wife. Second, I know it’s not my shift. And third, I’m here to adopt for your information,” corrected Leorio.

The lady gave the couple a disgusted look while sitting behind a wooden desk. 

“How about you and your wi- I mean husband go home. I have the right to deny anyone who-”

“Hello Leorio! What brings you and your husband here?” asked Mito while walking into the room with a smile. 

“Yo! Mito! I know I don’t have a shift today. My husband and I are here to adopt,” exclaimed Leorio excited to see his friend.

When Leorio first started working at the orphanage, he didn't have too much work to do. So he would spend time chatting with Mito. 

“Oh! And Kurapika! Meet Mito! Mito meet Kurapika!” Again exclaimed Leorio. 

“Hello, nice to meet you, Mito,” spoke Kurapika. 

Mito smiled and held out for her hand to shake the blonde’s. 

“Nice to meet you too!”

As they shook hands, Leorio spoke once they released hands. 

“Mito, this old hag over here is refusing to help me. She’s just telling me to go home. How rude is that? Not much of a lady if you ask me.”

The lady gave Leorio an angry but sassed look.  

Mito cleared her throat, “Lady, if you're not gonna give my friend some help, I will. Now this way Leorio.”

The couple smiled and followed Mito to the other room. 

“So, do you have in mind of what kind of kid you're looking for?” asked Mito while she led the couple near a door. 

“We are looking for a kid named Gon. Leorio has bonded with him at work and I meet him yesterday,” replied Kurapika.

“So it’s Gon you want! He's a popular one, until they adopt him they give him back,” replied Mito. 

Leorio and Kurapika looked at each other in fear then looked at Mito. 

“Why do they always give him back?” asked Leorio as he gulped.

“It’s because their afraid of him, I think. I'm not so sure. He's been brought back by three other couples,” Mito sighed, “So I beg you to keep him, he's a good boy and deserves a happy family.”

“Wait here,” again spoke Mito and brought out Gon.

“Leorio! Kurapika! You're here!” shouted Gon with excitement. 

“Gon, these two chose you for adoption. Now pack your bags!” order Mito.

Gon nodded and ran into the room to grab his stuff. 

Kurapika looked at Leorio and the two smiled, but were worried about was there to fear of Gon. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. :(
> 
> ***QUESTION OF THE DAY***  
> Which POV(point of view) do you find more interesting?  
> Killua's POV, or Leorio's/Kurapika's?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter!


End file.
